


Don't Go Without Me

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Airplane Proposals, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Requested, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Dolph is leaving John. Happy belated birthday present to a Guest. I hope you enjoyed your 18 birthday and I hope you have many more.





	

Title: Don't Go Without Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Dolph/John

Characters: Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Ashleigh Nameth, William Ziegler, Ryan Nameth and Scott Nameth.

Summary: Dolph is leaving John. Happy belated birthday present to a Guest. I hope you enjoyed your 18 birthday and I hope you have many more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Now boarding Plane 113 from California to New Zealand. The plane shall be departing in twenty-nine minutes."

"I guess that me. This is it."

Dolph Ziggler smiled as his mother pressed another kiss to his forehead and his father gave another tight hug. He nodded in the direction of Scott Nameth, his step father who returned it.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean it's not to late to turn around and leave. I think we still have your old bed still set up. Right Scott? I mean it's not-"

"Ashleigh. Let the boy alone for God's sake." Dolph sent his father an thankful smile. Usually the older man would let his ex wife talk, never caring to stop here.

"You don't care that our baby boy is leaving." Ashleigh Nameth snapped. William Ziegler groaned as he turned to face his ex wife.

"Ashleigh. Dolph is an grown man and he needs to make his own decisions. He made one to go to New Zealand. We need to support it."

Dolph Ziggler smiled at his step father before turning to his parents. Both arms open, Dolph waited for his hug. Both Ashleigh and William moved to his their son, "Get in here Scott."

Dolph sighed as he gathered all three people into his arms hugging them tight. Pulling away Dolph smiled at his little group, "Tell Ryan I'll Skype him as soon as I land."

"Will do. He's probably waiting for it anyway. I know he would be here if he could."

Dolph moved away smiling one more time before re-gripping his backpack. His suitcase standing beside him as his hand found the handle. "Goodbye. I'm gonna miss y'all. I'll call and Skype as much as I can."

"All boarding Plane 113 from California to New Zealand in fifteen minutes." The income announced yet again making Dolph sigh. He felt the tears building in his eyes as he stared at his family.

His mother already had tears while Scott and Williams were trying to hide them. "I guess this is a goodbye."

"Are you now waiting for John to come?"

Dolph sighed as he thought about his boyfriend. The last conversation, they had wasn't the best and probably one of they're worst. It ended with Dolph telling John, they were over. His phone was heavy in his back pocket but he didn't move for it. John hadn't made any attempts to contact Dolph so why should he do the same.

Sighing Dolph shook his head, "I doubt John wants to hear let alone see me now. It didn't matter if he did. I have a plane to caught so."

"Nicholas-"

"It's good mom. I'll call you all when I land." Dolph said cutting his mother from as he turned around and started to move away. His back rolled behind him as he approached the desk to give his ticket. __

* * *

"Dolph!"

Dolph Ziggler stopped completely drpping his backpack and suitcase handle as he heard him. Turning around his brown eyes grew wide as he watched John walk towards him. The bigger man hand suitcase behind him along with a backpack.

Dolph moved away from the approaching line to meet the Champ halfway. "Hey Dolph."

"What are you doing here? I mean seriously, John what are you doing here? After all the times we said last night. Why do you have suitcases?"

"I love you too much to let you just leave like this."

"John." Dolph whispered as he noticed the attention coming towards them.

"But I guess if I love you. I should let you move on."

Dolph let out an shaky breath as John started to kneel on the ground. Thing around them started to move on slow motion as John looked up at Dolph.

"Don't go." John whispered as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Don't let me." Dolph whispered.

John gave a shaky smile as he held up the ring, a simple gold ring with engraving around the outside. "I can't live without you and I knew you feel the same. Last night we both said things that we shouldn't have said but they needed to be. I know now, that if I want you I have to chase for you and I'm going to. I'mgoing to chase you to New Zealand, hell to Antarctica if that's what it takes."

"Now boarding Plane 113 from California to New Zealand. The plane will be departing in ten minutes."

John sighed as they announcement ruined his big speech but he didn't move. Holding the ring out to Dolph, "Will you marry me so I can board this plane being your fiancé?"

"Yes."

John smiled as he slid the ring onto Dolph's ring before yanking his new fiancé into his arms. "God I'm so love you, it's insane." John laughed as he heard the applause surrounding them.

"Okay newly engaged couple in the of the airport. You both got five minutes to get on this plane to New Zealand before it leaves." The income announced.

Dolph and John busted out laughing before grabbing their suitcases and rushing towards the entrance to the plane.


End file.
